Identifying and treating lung tissue abnormalities presents challenges that are somewhat unique to the lungs. If a tissue lesion or tumor is to be identified and excised surgically, the chest wall must be opened to provide access to the lungs. Opening the chest wall is a common procedure but one that presents risks of infection and lengthy recovery time, nonetheless.
A desirable alternative to surgery, in terms of reducing patient trauma, is to identify and excise the tumor endoscopically. Endoscopic surgery in the lungs, however, means that the complicated bronchial maze must be navigated. Endoscopes have cameras at their distal tips that provide a physician a real-time image through the end of the endoscope while the endoscope is being advanced through the bronchial system. However, typical endoscopes are too wide to be advanced deep into the lungs as the diameters of the airways decrease toward the alveoli.
In order to assist in navigating deep in the lungs, systems, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,233,820 to Gilboa entitled “ENDOSCOPE STRUCTURES AND TECHNIQUES FOR NAVIGATING TO A TARGET IN BRANCHED STRUCTURE,” incorporated herein in its entirety, have been developed that include a sensor at the distal tip of a probe. The sensor interacts with a field generator to provide a real-time indication of its location in a three-dimensional space encompassing the lungs. The real-time indication is superimposed on a computer image of the bronchial tree (known as a “virtual bronchial tree”) so that the location indication generated by the sensor is useful to the physician.
Heretofore, the location data has been presented to the physician as though the sensor is actually an endoscope. Hence, the virtual bronchial tree image is presented from the perspective of the tip of the sensor and as the sensor is advanced, the image of the virtual bronchial tree moves past the sides of the sensor and disappears.
The difficulty when viewing navigation progress in this manner, as is true with an endoscope as well, is that the physician has tunnel vision. No peripheral vision is available. Thus, if the end of the sensor is adjacent a branch, the branch may not appear on the screen. The physician wanting to see to the sides of the endoscope or, in the virtual sense, the sensor, must either retract the probe or turn it in the direction of the branch.
This visualization problem becomes even more confusing when considering first that the sensor is moving with the cardiac rhythm and breathing cycle of the patient and second that the sensor often twists when the steering mechanism is activated. The cardiac rhythm and breathing cycle cause jittering of the virtual image, which can be very disorienting. With regards to the use of the steering mechanism, most steerable probes have a tip that can be turned in one to four directions. This means that in order to turn the tip in a desired direction, it may be necessary to rotate the tip around its longitudinal axis up to 180 degrees prior to deflection. This will cause the image being viewed to flip and then turn. The physician can easily become disoriented after a few turns while trying to navigate to a lesion.
There is a need to provide more useable data display for use in navigating a probe through a virtual bronchial tree.